club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life Of Mine
The Life Of Mine '''is a TV show that plays for mid-teens to adults. The whole show concentrates on an 15 year old called ''A.J.'' and has lots of friends but has a lot of misadventures. His really best friends are called ''Bobby'' and ''Rudi'''. It has a lot of drama mixed with light to crude humor, with jokes being very stupid and boring but can be good puns. Also, it is the most popular adult show in ''Club Penguin. Every episodes lasts around 15 to 20 minutes. Characters A.J. - A loveable 15 year old what the whole show concentrates on. He is in college with his friends. Attire of A.J. - A.J. has black hair with brown eyes and light skin. He wears a red and black shirt with a red and black jacket. He also wears red and black tracksuit trousers with black and red trainers. In Seaside Hell he wears a white vest and colorful stripy shorts. When a episode in school, he wears a white shirt with a black jacket over it. Full name is Adam Jones. Bobby - A loud 14 year old who is an fabulous gymnast who is A.J.'s best friend. She is in college with him. Attire of Bobby - Bobby has brown hair with brown eyes and light skin. She wears a purple jumper with a orange vest over it. She also wears black tracksuit trousers with white shoes. Full Name is Bobby Diaz Rudi - A clumsy 14 year old who likes fruit and veg and likes Bobby and A.J.. He is in college with A.J. and Bobby. Attire of Rudi - Rudi has blonde hair with blue eyes and light skin.. He wears a yellow checkered jacket with a blue shirt. He also wears beige trousers and brown shoes. Full Name is Rudi Holmes Raymond - A horrible 15 year old who bullies A.J. He is in college with A.J., Bobby and Rudi. Attire of Raymond - Raymond has black hair with blue eyes and light skin Tina - An adorable 8 year old who is A.J.'s little sister and is good at riding bikes. She is in grade 4 at primary school. Attire of Tina - Tina has blonde hair with pink glasses and light skin. She wears a pink jumper with a pink vest over it. She also wears pink trousers and pink trainers. Her full name is Tina Jones but for short she is called TJ. Granny Murray - A nice lady who is A.J and Tina's grandmother. She is a childcarer and doesn't like A.J. Attire of GM - Granny Murray has brownish hair with brown eyes and light skin.. She wears a green scarf with a purple shirt and a green cardigan over it. She also wears a flower skirt and black tights and brown shoes. Mickey John - A bossy 16 year old who is Raymond's best friend. He likes to yell swear words at Tina so thats why Tina knows swear words. Attire of Mickey John - Mickey has blonde hair and brown eyes and light skin. He wears a white shirt and a tie. He also wears red jeans and brown shoes. Dr Juno - A kind lady who is A.J and Tina's doctor. She is really kind to her patients Alicalina John - A lady who is Mickey John's mom. Lisa - A 4 year old girl who is Tina and A.J.'s little sister. She is the youngest in the Jones Family Kai - A 4 year old boy who is Bobby's little brother. Jack - A 6 year Theme Song There is a warning at the beginning and it will say: WARNING: If you have a Pukie with you, make sure to beat them with objects while listening to the show! The Life Of Meh A surprise for you Where people are coming about.. A.J! The best yeet that m8 Bobby! The best Rudi! The best The greastest world EVA The Life Of Meh Great mits, happy mouths NOT!!!! After the theme song, The Life Of Mine will put on another warning saying: FINAL WARNING: Put your Pukies in the torture room or change the way you hurt them RIGHT NOW! At the end of the show's theme song it will say: Thanks for watching TLOM adults! See you next time at 10:30pm tomorrow to 10:45pm. If you want more TLOM search www.TheLifeOfMeh.com for clothing and more episodes to watch. Then Tina will paint the screen black and waves. Episodes Episode 1 - Eating a chicken is horrid Plot - It is thanksgiving in the Jones family. A.J. and Tina go out to find a chicken with a gun. When they find the chicken, A.J. puts the gun up its butt and shoots and the chicken runs off. Tina laughs. Granny Murray shouts at A.J. for no chicken so for her punishment (the gun was filled with chicken poo) A.J had to clean the gun and they ate no turkey. It ends when Tina says " Eating a chicken is horrid!" Trivia . First Appearance of A.J, Tina and Granny Murray Episode 2 - Seaside Hell Plot - A.J. is allowed to go to the seaside but it doesn't turn out fine. When he arrives he jumps into the sea with his clothes on and a lady shouts " That lad just jumped into the sea with his clothes on! Foolish!". A.J.'s clothes are wet so he changes into his beach clothes. The ice cream truck arrives and 5 kids and A.J. cue up and the ice cream guy went away after the 5 kids. "Eh?" thought A.J. Mickey John and Raymond arrived with Mickey John's mom, Alicalina John. "Mom, do you have the lollies!" asked Mickey John, texting to his mates. "Yeah Mickey, here is some lollies for you and Raymond!" replied Alicalina. Granny Murray texts A.J saying Come home because Tina and Lisa have made a surprise for him. A.J shouts SEASIDE HELL!! Episode 3 - High School FIRST DAY! Plot - It is A.J.'s first day of Riversea High and he is shy. He gets on the bus where he meets a girl and boy who glare at him. When he arrives at school and puts his stuff in the locker, the girl who glared at A.J jumped down from his locker and started to beat him up. "Get the F@ck off me!" A.J yelled. "NO!" the girl shouted back. "RUDI! COME AND BEAT UP THIS STUCK UP LAD!" she calls. "What! Are you getting someone on me!" hollered A.J. "Yes! RUDI COME RIGHT NOW!" the girl yelled. Rudi ran in like a speedy guy and starting attacking A.J. "Oh f@ck get off me!" A.J growled, strangling Rudi. A teacher ran into the lockers and shouted "What the hell is going on!". "Them two are attacking me!" A.J says. "No miss, he called me f@ck and strangled my friend!" Bobby growled. "Guys seriously, please dont attack because I wont tolerate fighting against new people Bobby Diaz now go to class!" the teacher yelled, helping A.J up. "Your a b@tch, new guy!" Rudi sneered. "Shut the f@ck up ok!" A.J yelled and ran to class. He sat down at the back desk until the girl and Rudi came up to him. "Hey new kid, we are sorry for beating you up in the lockers today, we thought you were going to be mean!" said the girl. "I accept it and I am A.J, you?" asked A.J. "Oh I am Bobby and this is Rudi, Beware of Raymond, he is a bully and in this class A.J!" Bobby replied. "Ooh! A bully!" A.J giggled. "DID I JUST HERE A GIGGLE!" the bully shouts. The episode ends with Raymond chasing A.J. "HIGH SCHOOL FIRST DAY!" yelled A.J. Episode 4 - Tina is SO annoying Plot - A.J. has important homework to do but Tina says can you play with me. "No!" says AJ. TBA